north_of_normal_shadowrun_fargofandomcom-20200214-history
Highland Crew
Highland Crew (Riverlings) * 'Home Base: '''Based loosely out of Dat Nguyen's underground clinic at 1401 Reed Dr, Fargo , RRDMZ 58102 *'Leadership: 'Clustered around the leadership of crew chief Dat "Doc-guana" Nguyen. Although even a tight-knit crew like this is a pretty anarchic bunch. *'Membership: '''At any given time the crew consists of somewhere between 4-8 core members,with a circle of 12-20 semi-permanent members, supporting and connected to a larger community of 25-40 Riverling men, women and children, making them one of the largest Riverling crews along the Red. The Highland crew is less a gang and more an adopted family consisting of 25 - 40 Riverling men, women and children with a handful of non-Riverling transients thanks to the underground clinic run by Dr. Dat Nguyen… oh and one sociological thesis student from NDRU. The size seems to vary based on the whims of the members but around 15 permanent members seem to make up the core with about half-a-dozen leaders at a given time (more if population demands it). Make no mistake the highland crew is not to be taken lightly despite being composed of all changlings. Except for their dedication to a single group and a "hide when you could fight, maim when you can kill" attitude (formed from hard experience on the streets of the Zone ) they would make a competent runner group but they are dedicated to their clan and dead bodies attract too much attention. They often tread the fine line between trying not to attract TOO much attention to themselves and their activities from the official authorities while also maintaining the Riverling need for excitement and the notable deeds that mark status among their own. Some of their finest exploits are getting supplies for Dr. Nguyen's underground clinic. Their rep as 'white knights' and for the daring of their inland raids to get food and medical supplies are legendary in the informal networks of the Riverlings. Notable Members Core *"Glorianna Del Sol" - leader of the "action" portion of the highland crew, Haley Black had been a music theater student at Concordia. That was until five years ago when the local water treatment facility backed up causing 19 gallons of undiluted pure Red into the stall she was showering in. She was of course compensated (out of court, the Underbergs wanted to avoid public attention), in the following law-suit and brought home to Perham, but found herself still drawn back to the river. 4 years ago she meet V a small time hoodlum and the two have been inseparable and on the rise ever since. While not a specialist, Glorianna has become exceptionally well rounded in her skills and her quick-witted resourcefulness has earned her the loyalty and respect of others. She is the brains of V's ideas and know that while you are talking to V, Del Sol is the one calling the shots. *"V"- Vin Vinnie Vincent Volk the Bonnie to Glorianna's Clyde and the talker of the crew. V was a child displaced when the border moved in the Third Ghost Dance War and grew up on the streets up and down the Red. SINless and proud of it V take every opportunity to make up of every slight real or imaginary ever perpetrated on him. This likely would have gotten him killed a long time ago if not for the fact that he has a way with people and when his charms don't work he lets his numerous blades talk for him. He is an adapt in what he has described as the "Way of the Sparrow". *"Old Jon" - Not technically a Riverling (which is apparent immediately to anyone who has seen a Riverling before) Jon is a troll who SURGEd after the comet and moved up to the area on rumors of others that looked like him none the less he has been accepted into the clan. He does not speak of his time before his arrival but the scars all over his body tell their own tale. Like most he has been adopted into the clan. While he is not much of a planner he does supply stoic counterpoint to some of the others in the group. *"Party Boy" - Highland Crew's Hacker . Due to an exceptionally difficult transformation Party Boy doesn't remember his previous life up until the point that he woke up on the banks of the river with a massive hangover, no clothing and coated in glitter… oh and also scales. He quickly found/rediscovered an aptitude for hardware and hacking. Due to the constraints of their situation resources are tight to purchase things like top of the line commlinks and programs. Party Boy won't be pulling all the tricks your standard hacker would but in exchange his hardware and spoofing skills have been honed far beyond your normal decker. His cobbled personal deck is supposedly something to behold if your into that sort of thing 'Junk art in fashion, mil-tech in function'. Rumors say that Lilith Wolf, owner of The Dike, is willing to offer top nuyen for any of his "tinkerings" just be warned Party boy's on and off lover/teammate Subtle has been known to IED some of his pieces. Occasional *"Subtle" - Given the nature of the work the crew has to accomplish it's no surprise that they put a focus on stealth. Subtle puts them all to shame, collectively. Her ability to get into places she shouldn’t seems almost magical, others have assessed shes not magical. The only problem is that she's also a pyromaniac and has a panache for explosives. Currently on the outs with the Highland crew rumor has it she is either hanging out with The Pain or the PBU. *"Eh" and "Ya Know" - a pair of Riverling twins down from Manitoba, really just 4 extra hands that can handle themselves in a fight if needed… and sober. Due to their thick Manitoban accent are barely understandable. (think Bob and Doug Makenzie from SCTV) *Captain Krell - Red River ferry captain of the "Tin box" a flat bottom Keel Boat. While not the only smuggler on the red defiantly one of the flasher ones willing to move goods from one side to the other. Most days it's just people and standard goods being shuttled but hidden in plain sight is contraband worth thousands. Krell avoids getting busted by law enforcement by knowing where the bodies are buried, sometime literally. Krell maintains good relationships with both the Chinooks and Lake Devils as well as the Underbergs. Rumor has it that were it not for a personality conflict with the controlling Elle Myhre , he almost was brought into the Blind Pigs. Nothing specific, its just their styles are way, WAY too incompatible... Rumored *The White Wyrm of the Water - Rumors say that there is an albino Riverling that occasional goes on runs with the crew. If these rumors are to be believed she is a caster that worships the Red and terrifying as drek. Don't ask the crew, they won't talk. Which, for a Riverling, is the truly frightening part. Return to: Riverlings Category:People Category:Underworld Category:SURGE